The love games
by Ma0rie
Summary: "-Un jeu?" une question. "-Un jeu." Une affirmation. "-Que le jeu commence.." de l'amusement.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

-Un jeu ?

-Un jeu.

-Tu veux dire que le choix de mon mari va reposer sur.. Un jeu ?

-En effet. Tu vas bientôt avoir vingt ans. Tu va donc pouvoir reprendre les rênes de la société, mais pour ça il te faudra un mari.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu, comme tout père normal, m'imposer un homme ?

-Oui, mais tu te serais ennuyée bien trop vite, et lorsque tu t'ennuie tu as tendances à faire des bêtises, n'est-ce pas, Grey ?

L'interpellé grogna, certainement pour éviter de véritablement exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

-Bien, explique-moi donc les règles de ce jeu.

-Cela fait quinze ans que j'établis la liste de tes futur prétendants.

L'homme marqua une pause, attendant que sa fille et son ami d'enfance digère la nouvelle.

-Tu as prévu ça bien avant la mort de maman ?

-Bien sûr. Se contenta t-il de dire, sans préciser que feu son épouse n'était pas au courant des plans qu'il dressait pour sa fille.

-Reprenons, continua t-il. J'ai restreins cette liste à trois hommes.

-Trois ? Bizarrement tu t'ai montré plutôt raisonnable...

-Je ne te donnerais le nom d'aucun des trois.

-Quoi ?

-Comment ?

-Eh bien Grey, c'est la première fois que tu t'exprime réellement.

Le brun fusilla l'homme blond du regard avant de reprendre :

-Si je ne parle pas Jude, c'est parce que je n'en vois pas la nécessité.

-Toujours aussi franc M. Fullbuster. Bon, Lucy, je disais que je ne te donnerai pas le nom de tes soupirants. Et eux ne savent pas qu'ils te sont destinée.

-Alors comment veux-tu que je les reconnaisse ?

-Tu le sauras.

-Je le saurais ?

-Oui. Autre chose. Ce n'est pas un concours de miss. Tu ne dois pas choisir le plus beau et lui passer la corde au cou. Tu dois l'aimer et te faire aimer en retour.

-Bien. Et si, par hasard, je n'en aime aucun ?

-Alors tout sera à toi. La société, l'argent tout. Je n'interviendrai plus et je te laisserai même continuer tes études sans rechigner. Alors ? Joue-tu ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers son ami qui lui adressa un léger sourire confiant. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus.

-Que le jeu commence.

Mots de l'auteur :  
Oui ce prologue est très court mais il place exactement le bon nombre d'information.  
Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus fourni, je le jure.  
Ensuite, certains l'auront peut-être reconnue mais je m'appuie sur le manga Hanasakeru Seishounen.

Merci!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Cavalier, chevalier, tuteur, ami.

La jeune femme s'en alla ensuite, prétextant un coup de téléphone urgent à passer, laissant seul les deux hommes.

-J'ai un service à te demander Grey.

-Je me disais bien aussi. Alors, expliquez-moi en quoi vous avez besoin de moi ?

-La protéger. La surveiller. Rester à son côté.

Le brun fixa longuement le vieil homme d'affaire en serrant la mâchoire.  
Il n'aimait pas cette histoire de jeu. Ça allait mal tourner. Il le sentait.

-Quoi d'autres, demanda le jeune homme brun.

Jude ria avant de reprendre.

-Ne sois pas autant sur la défensive Grey, elle va avoir besoin de soutien et de protection. Tu lui apporteras les deux.

-En d'autres termes je suis un pion ?

Jude eu la politesse de réfléchir quelques secondes avant qu'un léger sourire orne ses lèvres.

-Un cavalier. Son chevalier servant. Garde du corps. Tuteur. Ami. Appel ça comme tu veux.

-Comme vous l'avez dis, elle a vingt ans. Elle est assez grande pour prendre soin d'elle. Elle n'a plus besoin de moi.

L'homme balaya la remarque de Grey d'un geste de la main.

-Elle aura toujours besoin de toi. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle est trouvée son mari.

Grey ne répondit pas de suite à Jude. Préférant étudier les différentes options.  
Il n'avait plus le choix de toute façon.

-Bien. J'y gagne quoi ?

-Je reconnais bien là l'homme d'affaire que tu es, Grey. Tu fonctionne, tout comme moi sur la base du donner/prendre. Alors voilà ce que je te propose : un partenariat.

-Vous voulez dire entre le groupe multinational Heartfillia et la Fullbuster cie ?

-Oui. Tu y gagneras énormément et cet arrangement te permettra de tenir éloigner ton frère et ta sœur de la tête de l'entreprise...

-Alors résumons la situation. Pour marier votre seule et unique fille vous organiser un jeu, et, pour la protéger, vous me choisissez moi en me proposant en échange un partenariat qui me garantira mon statut de chef au seins de la Fullbuster cie?

-Exactement.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Tu ne refuseras pas. Tu tiens trop à Lucy pour ça.

Jude avait raison. Il tenait à Lucy. Et c'est vrai qu'avec cet accord Leon et Ultear ne risquerait pas de remettre en question sa place de chef pendant un certain temps... Il y gagnerait et il l'aurait à l'œil un certain temps...

-Bien Jude. Nous avons un accord.

-Lu' ?

-Ici Grey.

Le jeune homme retrouva son amie assise dans un grand fauteuil, un gros roman à la main et ses lunettes de vue noir sur le nez.  
Il sourit en se rappelant le nombre incalculable de fois où il l'avait trouvé comme ça.

-Un coup de fil, hein ?

Elle haussa les épaules et lui fit de la place, il s'assit et elle se cala plus confortablement dans ses bras.

-Je déstresse comme je peux.

-Tu sais que ton père vient de me nommer « garde du corps » ?

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. C'est moi qui m'occuperais de toi pendant ta chasse à l'homme.

Lucy se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea.

-Il exagère. Il sait que tu es très occupé ! Je vais aller régler se probl-

-Reste là. Je suis capable de m'occuper d'une gamine.

-Je ne suis pas une gamine, se fâcha la blonde en replongeant dans son livre.

Le brun lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je sais.

Elle sourit, se tourna et lui planta un baiser retentissant sur la joue.

-Je ne fais pas parti de la liste ! Garde ce genre de trucs pour tes prétendants !

Lucy lui sourit tendrement et replongea dans sa lecture, entremêlant en même temps les doigts de sa main droite à ceux de Grey.  
Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues heures, comme ils le faisaient avant. Comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux et personnes d'autres.  
Lucy finit d'ailleurs par s'endormir dans les bras du brun.  
_« Bientôt, ce ne sera plus moi. »_

* * *

Mots de l'auteur :  
Oui ce chapitre est court, mais il sert un peu de second prologue.  
On en apprend un peu plus sur Grey, sur qui il est.  
Dans la suite deux nouveau personnages feront leurs apparition !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !  
Merci !

* * *

Youtou: Non, non, le Levy/Natsu n'est pas une erreur et ils auront un rôle assez important à jouer. J'ai aussi vu l'animé, et pour être franche, je ne m'appuie que sur la partie "jeux" de l'anime.  
Je n'exploiterais pas le reste.  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Futur nostalgique.

-Lucy !

-Mmmh... Dormir une heure..

-C'est déjà la troisième fois que tu demande une heure ! Heureusement que l'on voyage en jet ! On aurait louper l'avion autrement !

-M'en fiche, laisse moi dormir Levy...

-Très bien...

La jeune femme à la chevelure bleu se plaça au pied du lit de la jeune héritière et tira les couvertures pour ensuite ouvrir les rideau. Lucy grogna, se tourna avant de, finalement, capituler.

-Je me lève, je me lève, soupira la blonde en s'exécutant.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui jouxtait sa chambre et entra dans la douche.  
Alors qu'elle s'aspergeait de gel douche à la fraise, de shampoing et autre produit elle se remémora la semaine écoulée. Elle l'avait passée à organiser son installation à New-York, et il y avait nombre de chose à faire...  
L'envoi de ses affaires personnels, le transfert de son dossier d'université entre la fac de Stanford et celle de Colombia et d'autres choses encore.

-Lucy dépêche toi !

-Oui, j'arrive !

Elle souffla, se rinça et sortit. Elle s'habilla, se maquilla et se coiffa dans avec des gestes automatiques.  
Elle était, une fois encore, aspirée par son flot de pensé.  
Finalement, elle était heureuse de partir vivre dans la grande pomme puisque Levy et Natsu, un ami de longue date, l'accompagnerai et qu'ils partageraient le grand appartement de Grey qui donné sur central park.  
Ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment été enchanté par l'idée de voir Natsu vivre chez lui mais la belle blonde avait su le convaincre.  
Il lui cédait toujours tout, et ceux depuis qu'ils sont enfants.  
Cette pensée fit apparaître un large sourire sur les lèvres de la blonde.  
Il avait toujours été là, même quand elle, n'avait pas vraiment été là...  
Elle secoua la tête et sorti de la salle de bains avant de se faire engloutir par d'affreuse penser.  
En sortant elle contempla sa chambre. Ou du moins, ce qu'il en restai.  
La plupart de ses affaires ayant étés emballées et envoyées à New-York, il ne restait plus que quelques souvenirs d'enfance sans importance... Ou presque. Parce que, d'une certaine façon cette chambre à elle-même est un souvenir.  
Ses murs rose pastel, son large lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce (lit qui avait été refait, sois dit en passant), l'édredon blanc cassé, accueillant, moelleux...  
Si cette couverture pouvait parler elle raconterait de nombreuses choses.  
Parfois joyeuse. Parfois moins.  
Son regard dériva ensuite sur l'immense maison de poupée à quatre étage qui été installé à l'opposé du lit.  
Elle sourit lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'enfant, elle été obligée de grimper sur une chaise pour atteindre les deux derniers étages. Elle avait jouée là pendant des heures alors que Grey la regardait. Parfois il participé mais ils finissait toujours par ce disputer dans ses moments. Elle n'avait jamais voulu que Grey fasse mourir toutes ses poupées à cause d'un serial killer, du coup elle le frappait, lui l'insultait et ils boudaient chacun dans leurs coins pendant le reste de la journée. Jamais plus. Après il lui manquait trop et vice versa.  
Elle attrapa le cadre photo rester sur la commode à sa gauche.  
L'image à l'intérieur avait été prise dix ans plus tôt, Grey et elle étaient encore des enfants, et le jeune garçon fêtait ce soir là ses dix ans.  
Il était déguisé en super-héros et Lucy en fée, ils avaient mangés un énorme gâteau au trois chocolat, avec de la mousse, des pépites des amendes effilées... Elle posa brutalement la photo dans le carton le plus proche lorsqu'elle se souvint l'énorme crise de foie qui avait suivit cette orgie de chocolat... Depuis elle se contentait des fraisiers.  
Elle sortie ensuite de sa chambre avant d'être prise de nostalgie...

-Lucy prend un petit-déjeuné.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien avaler avant de prendre l'avion Levy ! Après je suis malade comme un chien...

-C'est vrai que je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de te tenir les cheveux pendant que tu vomis.

-On pars quand ? Trancha la blonde pour éviter une éventuelle insistance de la part de son amie.

-Quand Natsu montrera le bout de son nez.

-Pas tout de suite donc, conclue la blonde, et dire que c'est ton copain ! Railla la blonde.

-Ne m'en parle pas !

-Tu mérites une médaille.

Levy sourit à sa meilleure amie avant de retourner préparer les dernières valises laissant une Lucy rieuse derrière elle.  
La jeune héritière sourit lorsqu'elle se souvint le jour de ça rencontre avec ses deux amis : Levy et Natsu.  
Ils se disputaient tout les deux dans le jardin de la blonde.  
Jude organisait une énième soirée de charité, et les parents respectif de Levy et Natsu y avaient étés conviés.  
Lucy, du haut de ses 13 ans était allée leurs parler et tenter de les calmer, ils l'avaient énormément faite rire et, depuis, ils ne se quittaient plus.  
Natsu et Grey ne se supportaient pas, ils se disputaient toujours pour des broutilles. Parfois, c'était drôle, mais souvent Lucy et Levy étaient obligées d'intervenir. Mais leurs dispute incessante c'étaient quelques peu calmer depuis que Levy, exaspérée par la lenteur de Natsu à exprimer ses sentiments -sentiments plus visibles que le nez au milieu de la figure- l'avait embrassé fougueusement après une autre de leurs dispute.

-Yo Luce !

La blonde émit un petit cris de peur lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin son ami, adossé nonchalamment à la chambranle de la grande porte qui menait au corridor.

-A quoi tu pensais ?

-Que toi et Levy vous vous disputez autant que toi et Grey. Le problème doit venir de toi.

-T'ai méchante Luce ! Fit Natsu, une moue boudeuse collé aux lèvres.

-Elle a raison, idiot !

Le rose se tourna et, presque distraitement embrassa sa copine, lui souhaitant le bonjour.  
La blonde sourit. Déjà deux ans que ces deux là filaient le parfait amour.

-Bon, puisque Natsu est là on peux y aller, non ?

-Pressée de rejoindre le débile ? Fit Natsu à Lucy.

Elle lui offrit un sourire éclatant avant de répondre :

-Exactement ! Jaloux, Nats ?

-Du pseudo homme d'affaire ? Plutôt crever !

-Natsu reste polis !

-Mais Levy ! Tu sais qu'il se prend pour le futur leeder de la finance mondiale !

-Je ne parlais pas de ça et tu le sais.

-Je n'ai pas été impolis !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

La petite bleue se tenait fièrement devant son copain, poings sur les hanches, sourcils froncés. Lucy s'interposa entre eux et souligna à Levy qu'un avion les attendaient.

-Tu as raison. Allons-y. Natsu nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Le rose grogna à l'attention de sa copine et « de l'autre débile profond imbu de lui-même ».  
C'est après deux bonnes heures que Lucy et ses amis arrivèrent devant le jet des Heartfillia.

-Tu es prête Luce ?

La blonde se tue un long moment. Une fois dans l'avion elle ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Son destin serait scellé, définitivement.  
Un sourire mystérieux orna les lèvres pulpeuse de la blonde, et c'est avec un ton déterminé qu'elle fit :

-Que le jeu commence. 

* * *

Mots de l'auteur :  
Ensuite, il n'y a pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais il était essentiel sur bien des points.  
J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !  
Merci !

* * *

Youtou: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Et pour leurs tailles ils varient selon l'avancement et l'action que je met en place pour le prochain chapitre... J'espère que celui-ci te plaira!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : New York, New York !

L'avion atterrit quelques heures plus tard. Le ciel était sombre et il pleuvait. Lucy soupira. Ce vol avait été affreux. Natsu avait été malade, et le peu de temps où sa tête avait été hors de la cuvette des toilettes il se disputait avec Levy. A l'arrêt totale de l'appareil Lucy se dirigea vers les portes de l'avion comme si tout les chiens de l'enfer était à ses trousses.

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle remarqua la longue limousine noir garer sur le tarmac, d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas fait un pas sur le sol qu'un grand brun s'extirpa de la voiture et ouvrit grand les bras, prêt à l'accueillir.

Lucy sourit de toutes ses dents et accéléra l'allure jusqu'au jeune homme. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de lui et darda son regard au sien.

-Tu es en retard, fit-il, un léger sourire en coin collé aux lèvres, preuve qu'il ne lui en voulait pas malgré tout.

-Mais tu m'as attendu.

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit encore.

-Toujours.

En un pas elle combla l'espace qui les séparaient et plongea dans les bras toujours tendu de son ami.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi. L'un contre l'autre. Sans parler, sans se regarder, à humer le parfum de l'autre, comblant le vide qu'avait causer l'absence de l'autre.

Ils reprenaient ce qui leurs appartenaient.

-On ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère ? Demanda, sarcastique le jeune Dragneel.

Grey redressa immédiatement la tête et fusilla du regard Natsu qui était à plusieurs mètre d'eux.

-Rentre dans la voiture et ferme là si tu ne veux pas rentrer à pieds, contra le brun.

-J'peux toujours appeler un taxi. Et puis Luce, rentre dans la voiture il pleut des cordes, Levy aussi.

Le petite bleue, abritée sous un large parapluie soupira, las de ces chamailleries entre son petit-ami et Grey. Elle se dirigea vers le « couple » toujours enlacé, s'arrêta à côté de Grey, et, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, embrassa la joue du jeune homme, faisant « râler » un peu plus fort -entendez là une cascade d'insultes, et de menaces à l'encontre de Grey. Ce dernier n'appréciant pas ses quelques remontrance esquissa un pas en direction du rose, Lucy le retint et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Ne l'écoute pas s'il-te-plaît, ignores-le.

-Mais Lucy...

Elle releva la tête vers lui et plongea son grand regard brun dans le sien, supplique muette qu'après un instant d'hésitation, il finit par accepter.

Il soupira, l'embrassa sur le sommet du front et la dirigea vers la voiture toujours en attente.

Levy réprimanda Natsu pour les avoir interrompus et pesta également contre la jalousie déplacer de son homme auquel il rétorqua un très senti :

-Ce n'est pas de la jalousie mais de la possessivité, nuances.

Levy se stoppa et le fixa.

Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne il avait toujours été nul pour les études et malgré le fait qu'il était l'unique héritier de la plus grande compagnie de chauffage, cheminée et autre, il n'avait jamais eu un langage très raffiné, alors l'entendre prononcer de tels mots l'a laissée pantoise.

Natsu se passa la main sur la nuque, embarrassé par l'air surpris de sa petite-amie.

-Bah quoi ? Tu lis beaucoup et tu parles super bien alors j'essaie de faire des efforts dans ses deux trucs...

Elle soupira, retrouvant son copain, mais, malgré tout, sa main libre attrapa celle de Natsu qui l'attira à lui. Ils montèrent ainsi dans la limousine.

-Chez moi, s'il-vous-plaît, demanda Grey.

Lucy était souvent venue dans la grande pomme, mais, chaque fois, elle s'émerveillait comme une enfant devant les buildings interminable, les vendeurs de hot-dogs, la quantité de voitures jaunes, central park, les lumières de Times Square, sans oublier Broadway, oui, à chaque fois, Lucy se transformait en enfant devant cette magnifique ville sans oublier qu'aujourd'hui ses meilleurs amis et Grey était présent...

Après au moins deux heures de voitures et de Natsu sur le point de vomir (encore), ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble de standing à quelques pas de central park.

Lucy, qui n'était jamais venue dans l'appartement de Grey -il venait d'emménager, pour Lucy principalement- attrapa sa main et le tira dans le lobby, il était immense. Un plafond si haut qu'on pourrait y installer un nouvel étage.

Ce dernier ainsi que le sol, les mur, le comptoir était fait du même marbre brun, sans la moindre démarcation. Comme si le hall d'entré n'était qu'un seul bloc.

Elle en resta bouche bée.

Les orchidées noirs et rouges apportaient une pointe de couleurs au lieu alors que les longs sofas rouge appeler à la détente et réchauffaient l'ambiance.

Grey se rapprocha de son amie et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Mon appartement et mieux que le hall d'entré.

Elle frissonna et resserra sa main autour de la sienne.

-Alors montre moi, rétorqua t-elle sur le même ton.

Fullbuster se dirigea vers les ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton menant au denier étage, ignorant complètement Natsu et Levy qui se disputaient devant le portier qui leur avait demandé que faire des valises. Question rester sans réponse.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent et Grey attira Lucy dans ses bras.

Elle ria et répondit à l'étreinte.

-En quel honneur, demanda t-elle quand même.

Il pris plusieurs secondes à répondre, profitant de ce temps pour embrasser la base du cou gracile de la jeune fille.

-Bientôt je ne pourrais plus faire ça ou on t'accusera d'infidélité.

-Tu veux dire que lorsque je serrai mariée tu ne me prendras plus dans tes bras ?

Le brun releva la tête et la fixa, doucement, il replaça une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de Lucy et il répondit un léger sourire en coin sur les lèvres :

-Tu ne voudras plus que je te prenne dans mes bras.

L'héritière approcha son visage de celui de Grey, si près qu'elle sentait son souffle sur son visage, et réciproquement, elle répondit du tac au tac :

-Je voudrais toujours te prendre dans mes bras ! Tu es comme mon frère !

Elle planta ensuite un bisou sonore sur la joue du brun en riant. Brisant la drôle d'atmosphère qui pesait dans la cabine, il l'a suivit dans son hilarité plus pour la forme lorsque l'ascenseur arriva dans un « Ding » retentissent. La blonde se précipita telle une enfant dans l'appartement et se planta au centre de l'immense salon. Après un rapide coup d'œil elle donna son avis.

-C'est pratique cet ascenseur on arrive directement chez toi... Enfin si on peut l'appeler ainsi... C'est très impersonnel.

Il grogna quelques insultes à l'encontre de sa naïveté et s'avança à son tour.

-Je viens d'emménager.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

-C'est vrai. Mon père m'en a parlé. L'hôtel ne te plaisait plus ?

-Non. Il est temps que j'ai une maison à moi.

Elle ria, se passa une main dans les cheveux et fixa la vue splendide que lui offrait la baie vitrée.

-Une maison de grand standing de préférence, hein ?

Il se posta derrière elle, et, après un chaste baisé sur la joue, il glissa un « oui » enthousiaste.

La blonde se perdit dans le paysage. Central Park, l'Empire State Building, et les autres monstres de fers.

Il pleuvait toujours.

Il n'y avait pas que la vue irréelle, et les humains grouillant sous ses pieds. Il y avait des familles, des amis, des femmes, des hommes, trois hommes, son homme.

Il était là, en bas.

Elle était sur le point de le rencontrer.

Et de devenir une femme.

Ou, si elle n'en aimait aucun et inversement, elle serai libre.

Libre de ce nom qui l'enchaînait. La clouant au ciel.

L'empêchant de faire mille et une chose. L'empêchant d'être elle.

L'arrivé de Natsu et Levy la sortirent de ses pensées.

Ils s'installèrent dans leurs chambre.

Lucy en face de Grey et Levy et Natsu ensemble, ils mangèrent et la soirée se déroula -presque- sans encombre.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Grey était parti pour une vidéo-conférence importante, et que les deux autres dormaient, Lucy décida de sortir prendre un petit déjeuner devant Tiffany's, et donc, une fois prête elle se dirigea tout d'abord vers le starbucks café qui n'était pas loin de là où elle vivrait jusqu'à son mariage.

Elle demanda son chocolat et son donut's, et après avoir été servie elle alla directement vers la bijouterie.

Elle se stoppa à quelques mètre de magasin, face à face à un homme.

Il lui sourit et elle comprit.

Le jeu avait commencé.

* * *

Mots de l'auteur :

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long et le jeu commence... Petite référence à « diamant sur canapé » pour ceux qui connaissent vous le remarquerez... Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Et d'après vous, qui est l'homme ? Les paris sont ouverts !

* * *

Youtou: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite te plaira et sera un peu plus longue!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : La Règle des trois B.

Grey était comme un lion en cage. Il faisait les cent pas. Il tournait en rond dans son salon sous l'œil plein de compassion de Levy et exaspéré de Natsu.

Le brun souffla. Il était 22h30 et elle n'était toujours pas rentrée. La veille au soir Lucy lui avait dit qu'elle prendrai son petit-déjeuner en ville. Sauf que lorsqu'il avait regagné son appartement le midi, elle n'était pas là. Grey en avait déduit qu'elle mangerait dehors également. Le soir, après une journée de réunion et de vidéo conférence, il s'était attendu à voir son amie, mais non, elle n'était toujours pas là. Et il était entrain de devenir fou. Littéralement.

Elle avait toujours été traité comme une princesse. Partout où elle allait un garde du corps la suivait. Et maintenant elle était seule. Seule dans New-York. Dans cette ville immense et dangereuse. Cette ville pleine de type louche et complètement fou... S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose il ne se le pardonnerai jamais, enfin, s'il arrivait à survivre à sa perte, et il en doutait fortement. Alors qu'il usait l'épaisse moquette jusqu'à sa trame il entendit le « ding » de l'ascenseur et aussitôt il s'y précipita.

-Lucy ! Cria-t-il en sentant une vague de soulagement le submerger.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que le brun l'étreignit si fort qu'elle cru bien ne pas y survivre, mais elle embrassa quand même la joue du brun.

-Il était très inquiet pour toi Lucy, lui appris Levy, assise dans le grand canapé un gros livre à la main et ses lunettes sur le nez.

Lucy tenta -en vain- de se dégager tout en demandant à Grey ce qui l'avait tant inquiété. Grossière erreur. Le brun cru devenir fou, encore. Il s'écarta d'elle en la tenant à bout de bras, la fixa longuement, durement et avant même qu'il est commencé à parler Lucy savait qu'elle allait se faire remonter les bretelles. Elle le voyait aux sourcils froncés, à la ride d'inquiétude entre ses deux yeux et à ses lèvres pincés. Puis, au bout de plusieurs secondes d'un long silence pesant il desserra la mâchoire pour lui expliquer sa « façon » de penser.

-Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? Il est 22h50 bordel de merde ! Onze heures moins dix ! Tu te rends compte ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude !

-Je suis déjà rentrer à des heures plus tardives, rétorqua la blonde, vexée de se faire sermonner comme une enfant.

-Pas dans une ville comme New-York ! Hurla-t-il en levant les mains au ciel.

-Je n'étais pas seule et je ne risquais rien ! Je ne suis plus une gamine Grey !

L'homme d'affaire se figea alors que Natsu se tourna vers eux, délaissant la télé, et Levy elle, releva la tête de son livre.

-Levy, l'abruti, laissez-nous. La voix du brun était froide. Dur.

Le jeune couple ne demanda pas son reste. Ils se levèrent et s'en allèrent, sans se retourner. Natsu ne releva même pas l'insulte. Grey se retourna ensuite vers Lucy. Cette dernière compris qu'elle allait très certainement passer un sale quart d'heure.

-Je peux savoir avec qui tu étais ? Articula-t-il lentement, en prenant soins de détacher chaque syllabe.

-Eh bien... Fit-elle en se dandinant sur un pied, j'ai passée la journée avec mon premier prétendant.

Grey ravala le sermon qu'il s'apprêtait à lui servir. Il savait que Jude était assez pressé mais delà à commencer ce foutu jeux dés le lendemain de son arrivé. Ou sinon...

-Tu as due te gourer. Je ne vois que ça.

-Non, écoute, tu étais là quand mon père m'a dis que je le saurais. Et je le sais. Grey, je ne suis pas folle ! Et dés le premier regard, je savais qu'il était l'un d'eux.

Elle darda son regard au sien et fit un pas dans sa direction, pris une de ses grandes main dans la sienne et y entremêlât ses doigts.

-Grey, fais moi confiance, murmura-t-elle.

Il la fixa avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer longuement. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait lui faire confiance. Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne.

-D'accord, murmura-t-il à son tour, mais je veux tout savoir. Qui il est, ce qu'il a dit..

Elle se dégagea et l'attira avec elle sur le canapé où elle se blotti contre lui.

-Alors... Je l'ai rencontrée ce matin, j'allais prendre mon petit-déjeuner devant _Tiffany's_ mais je l'ai croisée un peu avant. Il m'a demandé un briquet, elle ignora le grincement de dents de Grey, on a sympathisé, il m'a fait visitée la ville, on a mangé au restaurant et pour finir il m'a ramené.

-C'est qui ? Il était tendu et cela s'entendait à sa voix. Lucy sourit légèrement devant le regard noir de son ami.

-Sting Eucliffe.

Silence. Silence.

Grey cligna des yeux une fois. Puis deux avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

Lucy n'était pas idiote. Elle connaissait la réputation du fils Eucliffe. Et Grey aussi.

-Des industries Eucliffe ? Demanda-t-il à deux doigts de l'implosion.

-Celui-là même.

Après la confirmation de son amie il se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait au premier étage.

Lucy le suivit immédiatement.

-Où tu vas ?

-Appeler Jude. Je vais vérifier si ce trou du cul fait vraiment parti des prétendants.

Il savait qu'il réagissait excessivement. Enfin pas totalement. Ils avaient quelques amis en commun et s'étaient déjà croiser lors de fêtes. Et Grey ne voulait pas que ce mec se retrouve avec sa Lucy. Il l'a briserait.

Lorsqu'il eu atteint son bureau Lucy lui sauta sur le dos et l'entoura de ses bras et de ses jambes.

-Arrête Grey !

-Non ! Je te laisserais pas aux mains de cet abruti fini !

-Pour toi tout les mecs sont des abrutis fini !

-Parce que je sais à quoi ils pensent.

-Et à quoi ils pensent, Môsieur le Médium ? Demanda-t-elle, sarcastique.

Il haussa les épaules autant que faire ce peut étant donné qu'elle était toujours accroché à lui comme une petite guenon.

-A trois choses : Baiser, Baiser et Bouffer. La règles des trois B.

Elle se laissa glisser au sol et se plaça devant lui, poings sur les hanches. Il avait réussi à entamer sa bonne humeur.

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Cracha-t-elle, vexée parce qu'il avait insinué.

-Lucy, je ne voulais pas t'insulter toi mais-

-Quoi mais ? Continua Lucy, de plus en plus énervée.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait la jeune fille depuis toujours, et savait qu'elle avait tendances à se laisser monter la tête quand elle flashait sur un mec.

-Tu as tendances à t'emballer quand tu as un homme dans ton viseur.

Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à se genre de critique de la part de Grey. Surtout de sa part.

Elle avait conscience de ses défauts. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait de nombreuses erreurs. Mais elle n'était pas aussi naïve.

Sans rien dire de plus elle fit demi-tour et s'en alla dans sa chambre, ignorant les appels de Grey qui regrettait déjà ce qu'il venait de dire.

Après que Lucy est claqué la porte de sa chambre, l'homme brun considéra celle de son bureau et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. S'il appelé Jude il prouvait à Lucy qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle, en son jugement. Et c'était faux. Il croyait plus en son amie blonde qu'en importe qui. Grey dépassa la porte de son bureau et gagna sa chambre, échafaudant déjà un plan pour ce faire pardonner le lendemain.

* * *

Mots de l'auteur :

Un court chapitre certes, mais important ! Donc le premier prétendant n'est autre que Sting, sans grande surprise pour certaine. Et la relation Grey/Lucy, vous en pensez quoi ? Merci !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : Quand ils étaient enfants...

Lorsque Lucy ouvrit les yeux le soleil avait commencé sa course dans le ciel, si bien qu'il teintait ce dernier de jolie couleur rose-orangé et, parfois une petite touche de lilas... Pas de doute, Grey lui avait donné la plus belle chambre. Cette dernière était grande avec un lit immense qui trônait au centre de la pièce, les couleurs y était apaisante, toute dans des tons beige, mais ce qu'elle préférait, plus que le lit King Size, le dressing géant ou les couleurs chaudes c'était la baie vitré qui, tout comme dans le salon, prenait tout un mur, c'est grâce à cela qu'en se réveillant ce matin elle eu une vue splendide sur la ville qui s'éveillait doucement.

C'est lorsqu'elle s'étira qu'elle le remarqua enfin. Un bras. Fort, musclé, la plaquait au matelas et l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Y compris se retourner pour pouvoir identifier son squatter.

Malgré tout elle tenta d'imaginer qui pouvait être entré dans sa chambre en pleine nuit. Bon, à en juger par la musculature bien développé ce n'était pas Levy, à moins qu'elle lui est cachée beaucoup de choses. C'était peut être Natsu, avant, qu'en ils étaient enfants, il venait souvent dormir avec Lucy, et maintenant c'est lorsqu'il se disputait avec Levy qu'il l'a rejoignait, en tout bien, tout honneur, bien sûr... Elle fixa le bras et... Non, définitivement, ce n'était pas celui de Natsu, donc, il s'agissait de celui de... De Grey.

Immédiatement sa dispute de la veille avec le brun revint au galop. Et elle savait ce qu'il était en train de faire... Quand ils étaient petits et qu'ils se disputaient il finissait toujours par la rejoindre dans son lit pour la serrer contre lui, et Lucy finissait toujours par lui pardonner. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Non, ce serai trop facile.

Elle se dandina, se contorsionna, pour, au final réussir à se libérer de l'emprise du brun. C'est là qu'elle le poussa assez fort pour qu'il roule et tombe du lit.

Il se réveilla immédiatement et sauta sur ses pieds en hurlant :

-Ça ne vas pas !

Lucy s'assit en tailleur et croisa les bras tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-Sors de ma chambre.

Grey ferma les yeux tout en soufflant. Non, apparemment ça n'avait pas marché. Mais bon, le sujet était un peu plus sérieux que le meurtre d'une poupée par un GI-JOE psychopathe...

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux elle le fixai toujours avec cet air dur.

-Écoute, ma belle, je suis désolé. Je-je ne voulais pas dire ça hier. J'ai merdé, et mes mots on dépassé ma pensée. Je... Je connais ce Eucliffe et je ne veux pas, de toute mes forces, qu'il soit un des mecs qui risquent de t'épouser-

-Comment ça, « risque » ? Je suis un risque pour toi ? Un danger ?

Grey comprit immédiatement son erreur et il pâlit, fit un pas en direction du lit tout en secouant les mains.

-Non, non, non, non ! Lucy, c'est lui le risque, pas toi ! Ce mec, c'est un poison ! Et j'ai tellement peur que..

Lucy c'était avancé de lui à quatre patte et se tenait à genoux, face à Grey, elle était à auteur de ses épaules, et doucement, elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains.

-Je connais la réputation de Sting, fit-elle d'une voix douce, et je ne suis pas aussi naïve que tu le penses... Et puis.. Il reste deux autres prétendants. Conclut-elle un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Bon, je vais faire en sorte de te faire confiance, fit-il en l'enlaçant, mais si jamais je me rends compte qu'il te maltraite d'une manière ou d'une autre, je le détruit, si bien que ses proche auront besoin de son ADN pour le reconnaître...

Lucy laissa un sourire en coin étirer ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne lui colle, gentiment, un petit coup de poing sur le torse.

-Tu me fais peur parfois, Grey Fullbuster.

Il rit et, prenant totalement la blonde par surprise la porta dans ses bras avant de la balancer sur le matelas, elle rebondis et se redressa immédiatement sur ses jambes, un coussin à la main. Elle lui en asséna un coup violent qui le fit trébucher et tomber, tête la première sur le lit. Lorsqu'il se releva, il se saisit, lui aussi d'un oreiller et une bataille énorme débuta. Très vite des plumes volèrent dans tout les sens, des rires fusèrent et alors que Grey allait donner le coup de grâce à la blonde elle l'implora de la laisser en vie et, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres il lui dit :

-Bien, je te laisserais la vie sauve à une condition.

-Laquelle ? Reprit-elle, suspicieuse.

-Qu'on dîne ensemble ce soir.

-Tout les deux ?

Il hocha la tête, et, alors qu'elle se réfugiait dans ses bras le souffle court, elle accepta.

Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volé sur une Levy folle de rage et sur un Natsu.. Eh bien, dans le même état.

-Lucy ! Crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

-Quoi, fit-elle exaspéré par ses deux amis.

-Cet imbécile pense que je le trompe. Déclara Levy, s'en détour.

Grey ouvrit de grand yeux, ne s'attendant pas une seconde à une telle déclaration de la part de la petite bleu, d'habitude si réservé.

-Et c'est vrai ? Demanda Lucy, ne souhaitant pas s'impliquer dans leur dispute.

Natsu la désigna du plat de la main et se mit à crier aussitôt :

-Tient, tu vois ? Même elle se pose des question, je le savais, je le savais, je vais aller exploser la gueule de cet enfoiré !

-Puisque je te dis que je ne t'ai pas trompé, Gadjeel est une simple connaissance, l'ami, d'un ami, d'un ami...

-Alors pourquoi il t'a envoyé un message où il te demandait de le rejoindre dans un bar dans le quartier de Brooklyn, dans deux jours ? Continua de crier Natsu après Levy.

La bleu souffla en se passant une main sur le visage. Quand elle repris la parole c'était d'une voix chevrotante.

-Si j'avais rendez-vous avec lui c'est parce qu'il était censé me donner le cadeau d'anniversaire que j'avais préparer, il venait de Russie et il en revenait, justement, abruti !

-Mon anniversaire est passé il y a un mois ! Rétorqua-t-il, du tac au tac.

-L'anniversaire de notre mis en couple, débile !

Levy tourna les talons et s'en alla en pleurant.

Natsu, lui, était en état de choc.

Grey explosa d'un rire retentissant qui fit trembler tout le lit et lorsque le rose s'approcha de lui, poings serré, prêt à frapper, il se calma assez pour dire :

-Tu as merdé !

Pour une fois, le fils Dragnir ne rétorqua pas et s'en alla, les laissant seuls tout les deux.

-Bon, allons-y, fit Grey.

-Où ? Demanda la blonde.

-Petit-déjeuné. Ensuite j'irais bossé et ce soir je t'emmène au restaurant.

Elle sourit et le suivi dans le grand salon. Après un énorme s'être rassasiés les deux amis se séparèrent, l'un pour se préparer afin d'aller travailler, l'autre pour se préparer afin de réconforter sa meilleure amie.

Donc Lucy passa la journée à jouer au pigeons voyageur entre Levy et Natsu, supportant leurs jérémiades, leurs auto-apitoiements, leurs colères et ceux, toute la journée !

Le soir, vers 20h, Lucy les rassembla dans le salon avant de commencer son sermon quasi hebdomadaire.

-Écoutez-moi bien tout les deux. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai passée toute ma journée à vous écouter vous plaindre de l'un et de l'autre, chialer comme des gosses et vous apitoyer sur votre sort. Sort que vous avez choisi en choisissant d'être ensemble au lieu de rester simplement ami, mais je passe la-dessus, ça ne me concerne pas. Ce que je veux dire c'est que oui, mon job est de vous aidez tout les deux, mais non, je n'ai pas à passer ma journée à vous supporter dans votre déprime ! Merde ! J'aurais pu lire tranquillement, regarder un film ou même visiter un musée ! Mais non, je vous ai soutenu autant que possible, alors voilà, là, tout de suite, maintenant, vous allez au cinéma, puis au restaurant -Natsu, pas un fast-food mais un truc romantique ou je te jure que je te tue- pour finir dans un hôtel parce que je ne sais pas si les murs son insonoriser et que je ne veux prendre aucun risque d'en entendre plus que je ne dois, suis-je claire ?

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la têtes avant d'attraper mentaux, sac et chaussures et de s'en aller à toutes jambes.

Lucy souffla, soulagée et s'affala dans l'immense canapé.

Elle dû s'endormir parce que, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les Grey était accroupi, face à elle et souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Si tu veux, je peux commander des pizzas et louer un film ?

-Tu lis dans mes pensées ! Cria-t-elle presque.

* * *

Mots de l'auteur :

Le repas dans le prochain chapitre, ainsi qu'un appel qui va énervé Grey, un peu.

Il ne se passe pas grand chose une fois encore, mais je promets un peu plus « d'actions » dans les prochains chapitre.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 : Coup de fil impromptu.

Ils avaient, à eux deux, engloutis presque trois énormes pizzas et le générique de fin du _Parrain_ qui défilait sur l'immense écran plat de Grey était la seule source de lumière dans le salon.

Lucy s'étira contre son amis pour ensuite se saisir de la télécommande pour lancer le second volet de la saga.

-C'est bizarre.

Lucy ne lui lança même pas un regard et se replaça plus confortablement dans les bras du brun.

-Qu'est ce qui est bizarre ? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est peut être la quinzième fois que tu regardes ses films et tu les aimes toujours autant...

Elle ria et se pencha pour attraper un paquet de gâteau au chocolat.

-Ça doit être mon côté famille !

Le brun explosa de rire, ce qui fit grogner Lucy car elle loupa les premières répliques du film.

-Je pense plutôt qu'il s'agit de ton côté violent !

-Mais tu vas te taire oui, cria-t-elle en lui pinçant fort le bras.

-Vilaine !

Le bruit de l'ascenseur empêcha Lucy de continuer et alors qu'elle se tournait vers l'entré pour accueillir ses deux amis tout en priant pour qu'ils se soient rabibochés elle eut la surprise de voir Levy dans les bras de Natsu, l'embrassant passionnément pendant que ce dernier se dirigeait vers leurs chambre une main sur ses fesses l'autre sous sa robe... Lucy rougit légèrement, mais haussa les épaules, heureuse pour ses amis et soulager de ne pas avoir à supporter une autre journée comme celle qui venait de s'écouler.

Elle détourna les yeux et replongea dans son film.

Grey qui lui aussi avait suivi l'échange quelques peu enflammé entre la bleu et le rose décida de taquiner un peu le meilleur ami de Lucy, et, alors que le petit couple s'éternisaient un peu trop dans les marches, il lança un gros coussin sur Natsu pour attirer son attention.

Ce dernier détourna à peine les yeux, d'autant plus que sa compagne commençait à faire descendre la fermeture éclaire de sa courte robe.

-Si vous montez pas à l'étage vous enfermez dans votre chambre tout de suite je jure de calmer vos ardeurs ! Cria Grey un peu vexé d'avoir été ignoré par son rival de toujours.

Ils prirent tout de même la menace de l'homme d'affaire au sérieux puisqu'ils s'en allèrent en courant en direction de leur chambre.

-J'te jure... Grogna le brun.

-Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie, tu sais bien que les réconciliations sur l'oreiller son les meilleurs ! Se moqua gentiment la blonde.

-Et comment tu sais ça, toi ? Fit-il en plissant les yeux.

Elle ria de plus belle, à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, continua-t-il.

-Voyons... Grey, s'exclama-t-elle une fois un peu calmé, je suis loin d'être une enfant, et ça fait longtemps que je suis passé à la casserole, tu le sais...

Le brun la fixa presque méchamment et serra fort les poings. Il n'avait aucune envie de dériver vers se sujet.

Bien sûr il savait que Lucy avait eu des amants... En théorie.

En pratique il avait beaucoup, beaucoup plus de mal à l'accepter.

Il allait répliquer lorsque son portable sonna. Il vérifia qui cherchait à le joindre et fut surpris de voir le numéro de sa secrétaire s'afficher.

Il lui adressa un regard qui signifiait « on en reparlera plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas. », pour ensuite répondre.

-Allô ?

Luy le fixa. Elle détailla se visage si familier pour elle et vit, comme au ralentit le faciès de son ami s'affaisser avant que rage froide envahissent ses yeux si particulier. Lucy sût immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème avec son entreprise. Elle le savait parce qu'elle avait depuis longtemps remarquée que les deux seules choses qui arrivaient à le mettre dans de telles ires était son travaille et... Elle. Et comme elle n'avait pas fait de bêtises méritant une telle expression depuis pas mal de temps maintenant elle avait, sans grande peine, comprit qu'il y avait un problème dans sa boîte.

-Il a fait quoi ? Hurla-t-il. Je vais le tuer ! J'arrive ! Il raccrocha et se passa une main sur le visage tout en inspirant, tentant ainsi de se calmer, sans grand succès.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fit Lucy en se levant doucement et en plaçant sa main sur son épaule, pour essayer de l'apaiser un peu.

Il lui adressa un regard navré et l'enlaça.

-Désolé ma belle mais je vais devoir mettre un terme à notre soirée. Mon frère fait des siennes, comme d'habitude.

-Je pensais qu'il ne pouvait plus rien contre toi depuis que tu avais signé se partenariat avec mon père ?

-Apparemment ça ne suffit pas. Fit-il d'un ton dur.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Demanda la blonde, inquiète pour son ami.

Il secoua la tête négativement tout en lui expliquant :

-Pas la peine, Cana est déjà là-bas.

Lucy se raidit. Elle ne supportait pas la secrétaire du Brun. Elle était vulgaire et avait la main bien trop porté sur la bouteille, ajouter à ça son côté allumeuse.

-Tu l'as pas encore virée celle là ? Demanda la blonde sans cachée sa méchanceté et son ressentiment à l'égard de la brune.

Grey fronça les sourcils et la repoussa.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Lucy. Bon, j'y vais, à demain. Il l'embrassa rapidement sur le sommet du crâne, attrapa sa veste et s'engouffra dans l'escalier qui menait à son bureau presque en courant.

Lorsqu'il repassa devant le canapé du salon, quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de documents Lucy lui tournait le dos ostensiblement. Elle ne lui en voulait pas parce qu'il avait écourté leur soiré en tête à tête, elle en avait après lui parce qu'en plus de ne pas avoir écouté son opinion sur cette pimbêche il préférait travailler avec elle plutôt qu'avec la blonde.

Le brun, bien loin des états d'âmes de son amie s'en alla en quatrième vitesse.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Lucy ne supportait plus d'être seule devant la télé dans ce grand appartement alors que Levy et Natsu s'envoyaient en l'air et que Grey « bossait » avec sa pétasse, elle décida de passer un coup de fil à un de ses ami.

-Oui ? Répondit une voix charmeuse à l'autre bout du fil.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda la blonde.

-Je me prépare pour une soirée dans un bar hype du centre.. Pourquoi, tu veux venir ? Continua la voix.

La blonde sourit de toutes ses dents. Voilà ce dont elle avait besoin ! D'une sortie !

-Tu peux passer me chercher dans combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas, une demie-heure, enfin, si le jeu en vaux la chandelle...

* * *

Mots de l'auteur :

Alors ? Ce chapitre ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

Je suis sûre que vous savez qui est l'interlocuteur de Lucy, hein ?

Merci !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 : Mal de crâne.

C'est un mal de crâne énorme qui réveilla Lucy. Sa tête lui donnait l'impression d'être prise dans un étau. Elle gémit sous la douleur et enfoui son visage un peu plus dans les draps.

C'est a ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte de plusieurs chose :

-Un : son mal de crâne avait certainement un rapport avec l'effet pâteux qu'il y avait dans sa bouche et l'odeur d'alcool qui flottait autour d'elle.

-Deux : Elle était nue dans son lit.

-Et trois : Elle n'était pas seule dans son lit.

Bon. Même avec une gueule de bois phénoménale elle comprenait le principe de cause à effets :

Elle avait bue cette nuit après une sorte de dispute avec Grey. Elle avait bue en compagnie de Sting. Elle avait énormément bue.. Et même si elle ne se souvenait pas de la suite des événements, elle avait compris qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un et qu'elle l'avait ramené chez elle. Chez Grey.

La blonde se souvint la dernière fois que le brun avait surpris un homme dans son lit. Il lui avait cassé la gueule. Et c'était peu de le dire.

Elle pâlit et se leva précipitamment tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son coup d'un soir.

Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes et une affreuse nausée lui tordit l'estomac. Elle inspira calmement tout en se passant une main sur le visage. Cette dernière s'attarda sur ses yeux.

-Je suis la reine des connes. Et en plus une salope. Et après ça je me permet de juger la pimbêche de Grey, marmonna la blonde.

L'homme bougea, grogna et se retourna, les yeux grands ouverts fixant la blonde. Un léger sourire en coin étira ses lèvres et il la détailla de la tête au pied.

-Délicieuse.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours nue comme un vers. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et tira sur le draps pour s'en drapé. Sting explosa de rire devant la pudibonderie de la blonde.

Il se mit donc à genoux et approcha de Lucy, comme un tigre, lentement, doucement. Lorsqu'il fut face à elle, il l'a tira contre lui et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Comment peut-tu être si timide maintenant alors que cette nuit... Mon dieu, cette nuit... Où as-tu appris à faire des trucs comme ça ?

Elle rougit et se renfrogna. Heureusement que le blond était encore plongé dans son cou.

-Je ne me rappel plus trop de la soirée d'hier..

-Eh bien moi je m'en souviens ! Tu sais que tu pourrais donner des cours à une actrice porno ? Reprit-il de sa voix la plus sensuel.

Elle lui donna une tape sur le sommet de la tête et tenta d'échapper à l'étreinte du blond mais celui-ci la resserra.

-C'est censé être un compliment ? Demanda-t-elle, acerbe.

-Oui.

Elle souffla et retint avec difficulté le gémissement que faisait naître en elle Sting en embrassant, mordillant, son cou. Les mains du jeune homme recommencèrent à redessiner les courbes de Lucy et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre à ses caresses et se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait en quelque sortes loupé la nuit précédente la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grand sur Natsu.

Elle repoussa immédiatement Sting alors que son ami à la tête rose la fixai.

Ce n'était pas la première qu'il surprenait la jeune femme au lit avec un homme mais c'était la première fois que le dit homme est son potentiel époux.

-Luce, je vais faire comme si je n'avait rien vu, mais Grey à appelé. Il rentre pour déjeuner.

Le rose s'en alla sur ses mots et après de longues secondes -le temps que le cerveau de Lucy, encore embrumé par sa gueule de bois, se rende compte de l'information- la panique l'envahit immédiatement, d'autant plus qu'il était déjà 11h58...

Elle se tourna vers Sting et lui cria :

-Prends tes affaires et casse toi !

-C'est ton mec ?

-Non ! Enchaîna-t-elle en attrapant dans son dressing quelques fringues et les enfilant sans même vraiment se rendre compte de ce que c'était.

-Alors pourquoi-

-Grey est en générale -pour ne pas dire tout le temps- violent avec les mecs que je vois. Je t'aime bien. Et, si possible j'aimerais te revoir. Mais ce ne sera pas possible s'il te refait le portrait, parce que tu porteras plainte et tout, et tout...

Sting parût réfléchir pendant quelques secondes. Est-ce qu'il voulais la revoir ? Ou était-elle un simple coup vite-fait ?

Il devait bien admettre qu'il l'aimait bien. Elle était différente. Vivante. Alors que lui ne l'était plus depuis longtemps.

Il souffla.

-On se revoie quand ?

Lucy lui sourit légèrement tout en ramassant les effets personnel du blond.

-Je ne sais pas, je t'appelle vite, promis !

Une heure plus tard, Lucy était affalée sur l'immense canapé du salon. Elle avait déjà pris trois aspirine et un café mais rien à faire, son mal de crâne ne passa pas et il alla même de mal en pis quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Grey... Et sa pouffe.

Le brun avait mauvaise mine alors que Cana, elle, rayonnait.

-Lucy tu pourrais venir dire bonjour quand même, fit Grey, lorsque Natsu et Levy terminèrent de saluer sa secrétaire.

Lucy grogna mais parvint tout de même à dire assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entendent :

-Non merci. J'ai pas envie de me chopper un herpès.

Cana eu un soupir outragée alors que Grey s'approchait de la blonde un air menaçant collé au visage.

-Dit Luce, après t'être envoyé en l'air avec Eucliffe toute la nuit, j'pensais qu'tu serais de meilleures humeur. Déclara Natsu, un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète à la main.

C'est un silence de plomb qui lui répondit. Lucy était horrifiée. Elle ne voulait pas que Grey le sache. Et il l'avait appris de la pire des manières.

Levy, elle, était sous le choc de la révélation de son amant. Elle ne savait pas que Lucy avait passé la nuit avec Sting, alors que d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Lucy et Grey devaient passer leur soirée ensemble.

Cana elle arborait un sourire triomphant. Plus vite son patron comprendrait que la gamine Heartfillia se fichait pas mal de lui, plus vite il viendrait à elle.

Une bataille terrible se déroulait dans le fort intérieur du brun. Elle avait couché avec ce connard alors qu'il lui avait explicitement demandé de faire attention. Elle avait couché avec alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il est dangereux.

Elle l'avait baisé alors que cette soirée était censée être la leurs. Elle avait sauté -sans mauvais jeu de mot- sur la première occasion pour se taper Eucliffe. Elle n'avait pas eu une once de compassion pour lui. Elle savait pourtant qu'il était parti pour son job, mais elle s'en fichait.

Grey serra les poings et se dirigea vers son bureau sans rien dire de plus. Lucy souffla. Son mal de crâne était tel qu'il menaçait de la faire exploser.

Un ricanement mauvais attira néanmoins l'attention de la blonde. Elle se tourna vers Cana qui était assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Cette position faisait remonté sa jupe haute sur ses cuisses. Lucy grimaça et se tourna face à la télé.

Elle tenta de suivre le film qui défilait sur l'écran, en vain.

Lorsque son portable sonna elle se jeta presque dessus, trop heureuse de pouvoir s'extirper du regard méprisant de la brune, celui interrogateur de sa meilleure amie et des bruits que faisait Natsu lorsqu'il s'empiffrait.

Elle décrocha en se retirant dans sa chambre.

-Allô ?

-Mlle Heartfillia ? Demanda une voix rauque.

-Celle-là même, fit-elle en adoptant une attitude guindé. La même que elle qu'elle empruntait chaque fois qu'elle ne connaissait pas son interlocuteur.

-Bonjour. Je me présente, je suis le doyen de l'université de Columbia. ., je tenais à vous appelez en personne pour vous annoncer votre acceptation, à vous et à vos amis, dans notre précieuse établissement.

-Vraiment ? La voix de Lucy était monté d'une octave sous l'impatience et la joie que lui faisait ressentir cette nouvelle.

-Oui. Vos dossier son excellent et nous sommes impatient de vous compter parmi nos élèves.

-Nous commençons quand ?

-Lundi. Présentez vous au secrétariat, nous vous donnerons vos emplois du temps.

-Merci M. Le doyen ! Merci beaucoup.

-C'est un plaisirs. A bientôt Mlle Heartfillia.

L'homme à la voix rauque raccrocha et Lucy laissa exploser sa joie, oubliant son mal de crâne et ses problèmes avec Grey.

Elle courra annoncer cette nouvelle à ses deux amis et, dans sa précipitation, elle bouscula le brun dans les marches et s'excusa à peine.

-Levy, Natsu ! Vous ne devinerez jamais qui viens de m'appelez !

La bleue se tourna vers elle, haussant un sourcils en signe d'interrogation alors que Natsu arrêtais de manger.

-Le doyen Bollinger viens de m'appeler, nous sommes tous les trois acceptés à Columbia !

Levy tapa fort dans ses mains en riant alors que Natsu se remettait à manger, indifférent à la nouvelle.

Même Grey, pourtant de forte méchante humeur laissa échapper un léger sourire face à l'enthousiasme de la blonde.

La bonne humeur commença à détendre un peu l'atmosphère jusqu'à ce que Cana intervienne.

-C'est un miracle qu'une fac si importante t'accepte, ton père les à payer très cher, non ? Demanda le brune, plus méchante que jamais.

Alors que Grey allait intervenir, n'appréciant pas que sa secrétaire manque de respect à ce point à Lucy, d'autant plus qu'elle était brillante dans ses études, cette dernière se tourna vers l'employé du brun et lui répondit, un large sourire sur les lèvres :

-Pas besoin, tu vas sucé le doyen pour moi.

Puis elle s'en alla en direction de sa chambre, sans rien dire de plus.

Cana ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réplique.

Grey s'approcha de sa secrétaire, un air menaçant collé au visage.

-Ne t'avise plus de lui parler comme ça. Et un conseil, ne joue pas à ce jeu avec elle. Tu ne gagnera pas.

* * *

Mots de l'auteur :

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Comme vous pouvez le voir même en colère Grey prend quand même la défense de la blonde.

Dans la suite Lucy, Levy et Natsu intégreront la fac, et cela créera quelques tension entre Grey et Lucy, d'autant plus qu'un nouveau prétendant va faire son entré !

Merci !


End file.
